Crystalized
by 14mlhecker
Summary: Everything is normal! Mio's gone, the powers..gone? Usagi has made a startling discovery. The Silver Crystal's power is returning? Something horrible is happening that Usagi cannot stop and it's effects ripple into the future with every step. Those steps lead directly to a certain girl who will finally learn about her true heritage and her own power to save the world, and her Mama.
1. Returning Power?

**Need to Know Before We Begin: (In Order of Importance)**

- This will use the live action series of Sailor Moon's continuity, but added characters we already know and love from the manga and anime.

- **... **will identify a time period switch.

-Please bare with this chapter, its only setting up the scene.

-It's rated T just for safety reasons.

-This story **_originally_ **was based off of Frozen, but changed drastically afterwards and expanded. Just know... it may look very, very similar in some areas because of this.

* * *

"Usagi..." Usagi rolled over with a sigh and smiled brightly at Mamoru stood beside the bed and then bent down to kiss her. "I'm going to work..." He told her. Usagi sat up with her eyes continuing to sparkle brightly. The sunlight was just peeking over the horizon, but for once Usagi felt energy flowing through her at an astonishing rate she usually never had that early in the morning.

"I didn't get to make you breakfast." She complained. A strange look came onto his face.

_"I don't think that's entirely a bad thing."_ He allowed himself to think inwardly and then he nodded. "Maybe next time." He told her. "We do, after all, have forever now." He said with a smile, and this caused Usagi's face to light up even more. It had been a long journey there. Once they defeated Beryl four years ago, and found their way back to the living, they still had been forced to fight off personal obstacles as well as a threat from Mio and her attempt to recreate the Dark Kingdom, with her as its Queen.

"Promise?" Usagi asked. Mamoru smiled and nodded as he stood up.

"I'm going, I'll be back after work." He promised kissing her forehead. Usagi nodded cheerfully.

"Mm." She agreed. "Have a good day!" She called after him as he left the room, and she pulled her knees up to her chest as she swayed back and forth happily. Two weeks... They had been married a little more than a week and a half, and they had _just_ gotten back from their honeymoon two days ago. Her smile faded a bit sadly. _"It all went by too quickly."_ She thought with a pout. Now life had to resume, and the bills pressing against their lives. The dream had to be put off to the side. She turned to the nightstand and placed the ring on her finger, her sadness vanishing like fog. _"A bride!"_ She thought, squealed, in her mind as she looked at it and her smile spread across her face. How could she be depressed at this? She glanced out the window and towards the rosy sky. "Nothing could make me sad!" She declared happily.

* * *

"Waaaah! Minako going to America?" She asked loudly.

"Yes." Minako said turning the page of her magazine. Usagi ran around the corner and leaned down to see her face.

"Why?!" She cried. "We were just together for a short time!" She said. "Ami-chan... Mamoru and me!" She said sitting down in the chair beside Minako.

"I'm sorry." Minako said closing the magazine. "I'm going to be filming a movie. Its an opportunity I, as an idol, cannot pass up." Usagi sighed and there was a weak pout. Minako smiled with a sly gleam in her eye. "What if I promise to bring back some thing for you? Some... autographs perhaps?" Usagi's face brightened drastically.

"Really?" Makoto asked leaning forward. Rei's eyes closed in a bit of annoyance, but there was a slight smile on her face. Usagi and the others never changed.

"Of coarse." Minako agreed with a slight nod. Usagi's face fell again.

"Minako-chan is still going to be here for my birthday, right?" She asked with her blue eyes glistening. "Next week? June 30th!" She asked desperately. "I don't think I could bare another birthday without everyone!" She declared. Minako bit her lip sorry.

"I'm sorry, Usagi." Minako said softly. "I can't put it off." Usagi sat back in the chair sadly.

"I understand." She whispered. "Ami-chan probably won't be able to stay that long either." Makoto leaned across the top of the table.

"It will be okay Usagi-chan. Once everything is done, we'll be able to be together again." She said trying to cheer her up. Minako nodded.

"No matter what. We just have to have patience." Minako agreed. Usagi looked up and offered them a bright smile.

"Right." She said, but as the two of them left a few hours later she sat at the kitchen table still smiling brightly, unable to stop it. "Right..." She said smiling like a fool. But... Why couldn't they just be together? Not having everyone going their separate ways again? Her wedding had been perfect... Everyone she loved was leaving her side again... Her smile disappeared and she placed her elbows on the table as she sat thinking. _"Once they get back to America and back into their daily routines, it will go back to the way it was. We won't see each other everyday like before."_ She sighed. _"And Mamoru will have to keep working." _Her visions of marriage were slowly fading. Then again it wasn't going to be like it was with her parents. With her father working all the time and traveling so that she hardly ever saw him. She would still see Mamoru everyday. She smiled. She had to smile. She had been through tougher things than this! This was just her being sentimental. "It's not going to be permanent!" She scolded herself. A sickening feeling erupted in her stomach and she resisted the urge to throw-up. After a few minutes of pressing her hand to her mouth she removed it and sat back in the wooden chair once more with a burning sensation in her chest. _"Calm down. You're just over reacting..."_

* * *

"What if I told you... the company offered me a way to earn us more money?" Mamoru asked putting down his food and Usagi paused.

"What do you mean?" She asked finally. Mamoru's eyes narrowed sadly.

"What if they offered me a temporary position... a few hours away from here?" He asked. Usagi's hand gripped the fork in her hand until it hurt. "Just for a few weeks." He added softly. They had only been married a week and a half...

"But... we just got home..." Usagi said, and Mamoru smiled weakly, and Usagi immediately felt selfish. She had known how hard Mamoru had been struggling to earn his way in the world now that he had removed himself from his benefactors entirely. He was trying to give her the best.

"It was a bad idea, I'm sorry I brought it up." Mamoru said.

"No!" Usagi objected. "I'm sorry. You're right." Usagi said smiling brightly. "We should think of the future." Usagi said cheerfully. "If you think this is the best action to take, then... I am not against it at all." She said. Mamoru watched her for a moment in silence. "I'm serious!" Usagi confided. "I want Mamoru to go... If it's what he wants." She knew he hadn't found a way to get into his dream job, but anything was a step closer. Any experience could help him. She would not get in his dream's way. To provide everything he could for their family. A family he had already expressed to one day expand.

_"To one day have our very own small lady."_ He had said as they had held each other. _"We could name her after you..."_ Usagi smiled genuinely as she sat at the table with her fork digging into her skin, and piercing through her food. "Are you absolutely sure?" Mamoru asked. "It will be a few weeks. I'd leave sometime after your birthday." Usagi nodded.

"Mmm." She agreed. "I want you to go. It will be good for you, and it will force me to learn how to take care of things here." She said.

"I was more afraid you would be lonely." Mamoru admitted. Usagi shook her head.

"Of coarse I would miss you, but... Mama, Luna, and Mako-chan will all be around to keep me company." She said. "So... please... don't give up the opportunity on my account. I want you to go." Usagi said. Mamoru didn't move to continue to eat, but Usagi placed the food to her lips. The taste was bitter and the taste made her spit it out violently. Mamoru smiled in spite of himself. Usagi stared at the half-chewed piece and she felt a pang in her heart. "I'm sorry... It's no good." She told him sadly. Mamoru placed his own in his mouth and swallowed it down with a bit of difficulty. Mamoru smiled, but it looked forced.

"You'll get the hang of it." He almost choked as he tried to encourage her. Usagi nodded slowly and lifted the cup to her mouth only to find it empty. She had forgotten their drinks...

"I'll be back." She said standing up and she made her way to the kitchen. Mamoru watched her go sadly regretting even asking about the opportunity, and now that he had, she would not allow him to back out now matter how much she really wanted him to.

_"How selfish can I be?!"_ He ridiculed himself. _"And how selfless can she continue to be?" _Usagi opened the refrigerator door but then paused as the warm pain from before returned to her chest and she rubbed against it.

_"Why?__"_ She asked herself. _"Why does everyone have to leave?"_ She tightened her grip on the handle of the door and then she pushed the anger away, but it returned in full force but directed towards herself. _"How can I think so selfishly?!" _She demanded. _"How can I want them to cast away their dreams so carelessly just because I'm lonely?! I don't deserve_ _them."_ A bright light shone from her chest and Usagi gasped as she took a step back from the opened refrigerator hoping the light would reveal itself to be from there, but it followed her and the burning sensation in her chest erupted and power surge through her. Her shock pushed away her anger and she placed her hands on the chest as the light disappeared and she stood wide-eyed.

"Usagi? Is everything alright?" Mamoru called from the dinning room and Usagi looked back towards the room he was in.

"Y-Yes!" She called over her shoulder, but then she looked back down at her chest as her heart beat wildly in growing fear._ "S-Silver Crystal?"_ That was what the power had felt like, but it couldn't have been! The crystal had been destroyed! Princess Serenity had said so! The only reason she and the others had been able to transform was because of The Sword... And it had only been temporary. Hadn't it? Fear gripped her and she shut the door of the refrigerator once she had gotten the juice she had been looking for. She couldn't let it become a problem. It was probably nothing... Just a left over of The Sword's power. She nodded. Yes. That was what that had been. Nothing to tell the others and get them worried. She would just feel guilty for keeping them from going on. _"As long as nothing comes of it... I'll be fine.__"_ She nodded again and returned to the dinning room with a bright smile for Mamoru.

* * *

"Mama! I'm home!" The black-haired girl called as she entered the house and she heard the movement from the kitchen.

"I'm in here!" Her mother called cheerfully. The girl entered the kitchen after dropping her backpack beside her bedroom door, and she entered into the kitchen. Her mother remained with her black hair pulled back in its usual bun, and she was running back and forth from the sink and oven frantically. "I burnt the meal again!" Her mother said in a high-pitched complaint, and then her placed her fingers into her mouth as she seethed. "Ooowww." She whined pulling her fingers away and looking at them to see if a red mark was forming from where the hot broth had struck her. She turned the oven off and leaned back against the wall. "I'm a horrible Mama..." She said sadly. The girl rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with her arms crossed, and the two streams of hair from her dangos lying over her shoulder.

"It's because you can never learn from your mistakes." She said harshly. Her mother's eyes saddened.

"Aaww..." She whined. "Chibiusa-chan is so mean to Mama." Chibiusa's eyes narrowed even more and she stood up.

"If you weren't so careless maybe I wouldn't be!" She said sternly. "You missed another PTA meeting today, you are never on time for anything, and you can never get anything right!" She complained. Chibiusa sighed and tilted her head back. "Why couldn't I have gotten a Mama who can actually do at least _something_ right?" She asked. Usagi stood in the middle of the kitchen holding a spatula in her hand as it fell to her side and her head dropped.

"Gomen." Usagi whispered. "I'm only doing my best. I know it is not enough." Chibiusa turned away from her and headed towards the door.

"I'll be eating at Hotaru-chan's." She said calling over her shoulder. "We're starting our summer homework." Usagi's face lit up.

"Chibiusa-chan!" She said leaning over the counter. "What do you want for our birthday?_" _Chibiusa paused and felt a wave of anger. Out of all things... why did she have to share a birthday with her as well? Out of all the 365 days, why did she have to come on the very day it was the worse case scenario?

_"A better Mama..."_ She thought to herself, but she felt a strange prick of guilt at thinking it. She was... after all... actually doing her best, and she never did anything on purpose to frustrate Chibiusa. Chibiusa turned and she stopped short at Usagi bending down forward pressing her hand to her heart. "Mama?" Chibiusa asked finding that fear was gripping at her heart. Usagi shook her head and stood up straight with a bright smile.

"It's nothing." She said happily. "It's just some heartburn... or something." She said, but Chibiusa stood uncertain.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Usagi nodded with a brilliant smile. _"Stupid Baka."_ Chibiusa thought with a sigh; though it was a bit redundant. _"Always smiling at everything. Even when you're in pain!"_ Chibiusa turned. "I'm going, and I'll be back tonight. You and Papa don't really need to watch out for me."

"Wait! Chibiusa! You're birthday?" She asked standing on her tiptoes in order to lean farther across the counter. Chibiusa paused, and then shook her head before leaving the house. Usagi sank to the soles of her feet and bit her lip sadly as the strange burning sensation that had filled her heart was completely forgotten already and was replaced by the sadness and distance she felt with her daughter.

* * *

"Baka Usagi!" Chibiusa said throwing one of the peddles she had picked up as she walked. She had found herself reverting back to her disrespectful habit of calling her mother by her given name. "Can't get anything right!" She cried. Every bone of her teenage body rebelling from her scatterbrain mother. She threw another peddle and it skid across the sidewalk and struck someone's shoe.

"Nice shot it seems." The owner called out and Chibiusa gasped.

"Sorry!" Her surprised appearance fell away though as she saw who it was, and she found herself frowning. "Aunt Luna..." She said the woman always threw her off. It always felt as if she were hiding something. The woman waived and walked towards her. "I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry to get to Hotaru-chan's." Luna nodded and she smiled a bit.

"I'm sure you are." She said. "Such a hurry you kick up stones every way you go!" Chibiusa's frown deepened at Luna's sarcasm. "See you later." Luna said walking past her and towards Chibiusa's house. Chibiusa watched her for a moment and then walked forward. Both her and Uncle Artemis gave her the creeps sometimes! And their little girl Diana... The way she always looked at Chibiusa caused her to feel something askew with her. She told herself it was just admiration; the little girl did seem to look up to everyone and spoke _way_ too respectfully. But... She was almost always watching Chibiusa, and finding ways to get closer to her. It just... felt strange. Chibiusa shook her head and continued to walk towards Hotaru's house.

* * *

Setsuna opened the door and smiled down at Chibiusa.

"Welcome, Small Lady." She greeted. "Hotaru is waiting in her room for you. I believe we're working on Social Studies today." Chibiusa smiled brightly up at her. The teenage girl hugged the woman before taking her shoes off and placing them beside Hotaru's. It always felt like home. Sometimes even more than her own. "How is your mother?" Chibiusa's smile faded a bit.

"Usagi is acting like Usagi." She stated angrily. Setsuna smiled sadly.

"I meant her health." She corrected. Chibiusa shrugged.

"Nothing to comment. She's just as stupid as ever!" Setsuna's smile vanished and a frown took its place.

"I will not have that sort of talk in my house." She said sternly, and Chibiusa stared at her in surprise. "Your mother is a stronger person then you know yet." Chibiusa let out a sound that could have been a scoff.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Chibiusa said before heading towards Hotaru's room. Setsuna watched her go and then glanced down at her red, crystal watch, and she held onto her arm as she looked back up towards the way Chibiusa had disappeared, her black dangos vanishing around the corner.

"You probably will very soon..." Setsuna whispered sadly.

* * *

**...**

Usagi's hand moved over the dishes with soapy water as she stood with a vacant stare, and the sunlight floating through the trees didn't even phase her as it hit her eyes. All she could think about was the growing power inside of her. _"The Silver Crystal... How?"_ She couldn't find the answer, but she had found it nearly impossible get the words out while talking to Luna or even Rei. _"I should probably wait... Until Minako and Ami are gone."_ She glanced at the calendar. They were leaving tomorrow: two days before her birthday, but they had already set up a party at The Crown before their departure; a place they had not had time to gather for a very long time. It would be perfect... _"I can't worry them. I've only felt it a few times. It could just be nothing. No one else has felt their powers." _Of coarse, their powers didn't have the ability to destroy the entire world if used wrongly. _"I will not worry them. I can fight it." _She smiled and nodded again._ "Yes. Fight it. Smile..."_ She smiled to herself and began to hum a tune no one but her had sang in about two years. "C'est La Vie..." She moved side to side as she continued to hum the forgotten song. _"I cannot worry them... I cannot be that selfish..." _

* * *

**Notes:** This story at the moment, obviously, has two time periods we are looking at. So if you are confused as to why certain things are, its because the story probably will make them that way for Chibiusa's time. Such as Artemis (He gets ripped off a lot when it comes to human forms!). Also... I love Chibiusa and Usagi, but I have allowed a lot of Chibiusa's least likable qualities to take up her personality for the moment.


	2. Two Seperate Parties

**Past...**

"Happy Birthday!" A chorus of yells declared as several loud pops filled the room and confetti rained down over Usagi's head and she laughed merrily. Naru grabbed hold of her shoulders and they both laughed together as Usagi leaned forward and grabbed hold of one of the beautifully wrapped presents Ami had gotten her. Off to the side Rei stood with her arms crossed as she watched Usagi and the child-like Luna stood next to her with her tail tucked carefully underneath her shirt. Luna glanced up at Rei for a moment with the corner of her eye before she followed her gaze to the still laughing Usagi.

"You're worried." Luna commented aloud, and Rei nodded slowly. The two of them had begun to notice an aloof pattern in Usagi's behavior and it had sent them on watch mode, but neither of them could know the full extent of how much Usagi was hiding.

"I hope she won't get to lonely... with so many of us gone and Makoto and I being busy with work." Rei said. "I think she may be hurting a little too much." Rei finished and Luna nodded.

"Mmm." She sighed in agreement as her lips pressed together. "I'll stay around her house as often as I can." Luna said, and Rei smiled.

"How's school?" Luna's face contorted in frustration and annoyance.

"A stupid human institution designed to torture their children into submission!" Luna declared hitting her fist against the palm of her hand and Rei smiled; the happy atmosphere breaking their worry apart and her usually stoic expression. "I don't know how I'm going to handle it!"

"At least you're strong enough to keep the transformation after you sneeze now. You don't have to worry about that." Luna still remained in a pout.

"Still... I don't see why I have to go."

"You're mostly human now. You've got to do human things. The price of your new abilities." Luna didn't look up at Rei. "And what happened to all the things you told Usagi... when she was in school?" Luna was caught out.

"That was different. She's a princess." Luna argued, and Rei shook her head with a small smile.

"And you're a princess' advisor." Luna remained pouting, but she did not fight it any longer.

"What we talking about?" Minako asked stepping down the final stair and standing next to Rei.

"School." Rei told her.

"It's horrible!" Luna cried trying to regain ground, but she knew it was futile to try and recruit Minako onto her side. Minako smiled.

"Keep at it, ne?" Minako said stepping past the two of them and towards the main group. Rei glanced downward at Luna who remained pouting, and then Rei followed after Minako. Luna's mouth opened to protest once more, but then it closed and she stormed forward as the crowded around Usagi who had gotten through half of the gifts already.

* * *

Usagi got up from the table and partially danced her way to the table of food once more and piled on a large piece of chocolate cake. Mamoru stood behind her and she smiled up at him.

"Having fun?" He asked, and Usagi nodded.

"It would be fun no matter what day it is having all of us together!" Usagi said smiling brightly up at him. "My birthday or not!" Mamoru's smile faded and he placed his hands on her shoulders as she turned away from him. She looked back up at him in surprise.

"Are you really, really alright?" He asked demanded full honesty from her. Usagi nodded happily.

"Yes." She lied he tightened his grip on her shoulders as he wanted to ask her again, but suddenly Naru was next to them.

"Usagi-chan!" Mamoru found his grip on Usagi's shoulders gone as Naru dragged Usagi away from him and back to the table where the girls had each gathered. Mamoru stood by the table unsure of whether he would follow or simply hang back. He always felt out of the loop when all of the girls had gathered together. It was best to stay in the back with Motoki... who at that moment was getting more food on his plate at the other end of the room. Mamoru made his way to his friend's side in order to at least look like he was being sociable. In truth though all he could do was worry. Usagi was putting up a brave front but he knew she really was hurting. There was just nothing he could do about it...

* * *

**...**

"Happy Birthday!" Several loud pops burst through the air and confetti rained down onto the two celebrants that sat next to each other at the table.

"Arigato." Usagi said with a bright smile.

"Arigato." Chibiusa agreed. And the party commenced as Makoto brought out a large cake and Usagi stood excitedly next to her as she cut into it. Chibiusa remained sitting at the table as she rolled her eyes. Usagi was chatting excitedly with her friends. Chibiusa glanced to the side to see Setsuna standing by herself close to the door, and Hotaru stood next to the cake vying for a piece for the two of them. Haruka and Michiru sat at a nearby table, but Setsuna still kept her distance as she stood almost regally watching over the party-goers. Chibiusa sighed as her head tilted to the side and she viewed Usagi in comparison to her best friend's mother. In her eyes there really was no comparison. They were two starkly different people. Diana sat down at the table beside Chibiusa excitedly, and Chibiusa turned towards her in surprise. The girl hardly acted so boldly any other time. The girl hesitated before pushing a small, neatly wrapped present towards Chibiusa, and then sat back in the chair falling back into a shy, unsure slouch.

"I made it just for you, Small Lady-sama." The girl, approaching seven years old, said innocently and Chibiusa picked up the box carefully staring at the red that was tied into a bow with a small bell in the middle. She glanced at the young girl resenting the girl's constant use of her childhood nickname. Only her parents and Setsuna used it on a common basis besides the young girl and it didn't seem fitting for her to use it, but she never called Chibiusa anything else. What was so hard with the name Chibiusa? Why did she refuse to use a lighter honorific? Such a strange girl... Everything about her... Her appearance, her dark-greyish hair, and her shinning red eyes as they watched Chibiusa expectantly with a shy smile.

"Arigato." Chibiusa said finally. Usagi sat down beside Chibiusa again with a large piece of cake and handed another piece towards Chibiusa.

"Oh! How cute!" Usagi cried seeing the box. "Open it!" She demanded sitting forward in her chair. Chibiusa sighed with a slight smile as her mother's excited attitude infected her and she looked back at Diana as her finger touched the top of the box.

"Arigato." Chibiusa repeated with a smile, and then her finger grabbed one of the bow's tails and began to unravel the gift. She lifted the top of the box and tilted it so she could plainly see inside it. She froze as a cold shiver crept down her back and her fingers reached in as she picked up the necklace by the chain and lifted it for all to see. The chain swayed back and forth for a moment as she held it. The pink heart-shaped crystal was surrounded by gold and on the top of it was what appeared to be a crown with three smaller gems. "You said... you made this?" Chibiusa asked in disbelief as she stared at it. The light flickered off of the crystal and into her eyes as she stared at it and she felt some sort energy surge through her for a moment as it pulled her in, and she began to stare at the necklace intently as something in the back of her mind stirred restlessly. The necklace's affect was cut off as a set of white fingers encased around it and yanked it out of her grasp. "What?" Chibiusa jolted back in shock as the action happened abruptly, and the draw of the necklace vanished entirely. She turned towards the culprit to see her mother holding the necklace with both hands close to her chest as her eyes remained closed tightly. "What are you doing, Mama?" Chibiusa demanded and as she waited for an answer she turned back towards the others in surprise as she realized they had all frozen in place and a coldness had filled the room whereas the necklace had given off a warm glow. Most of the women in the room had surprised faces. Setsuna's was stoic and unreadable. Hotaru glanced at the other's faces not entirely sure what had caused the tense attitude, but she recognized it as something important. Luna stepped forward.

"Diana... When? How?" Diana looked up at her mother confused, and with wide, but innocent eyes.

"Back on the first day of summer break." Diana said sweetly. "I was practicing our talent, and I finally got something to form!" Diana said growing excited to finally tell of her accomplishment. "Just... nothing of importance." Diana said letting her head fall to the side in disappointment. "But it was a good start at least." Luna's eyes widened, and the realization Usagi's panicked reaction was justified, and the room grew more tense.

"Diana. Chibiusa shouldn't be able..." Luna glanced at Chibiusa and then turned her attention back to Diana. "Diana, you-"

"I will not let Chibiusa wear it." Usagi said sternly, cutting off Luna's inquiry, as she continued to hold the necklace tightly. Chibiusa had never heard her mother speak so strongly. "I will not..." Usagi's stern voice broke as she said this and it became softer. _"Never..."_ She finished in her mind. Chibiusa stood up in anger and slammed her hand onto the table.

"What do you mean?" She demanded in a loud voice. Usagi's eyes opened and she lifted her head to look Chibiusa in the eyes, and she could almost make out tears. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm fifteen!" She declared. "I should be able to wear jewelry! I won't ruin it if that is what you're worried about!"

"Chibiusa." Mamoru's voice was harsh and she froze before looking up at him. He rarely used that tone of voice with her. He held his hand out towards Usagi and she looked at it as he waited. "You're mother is right." He said. "One day... maybe..." Usagi nodded slowly as she bit her lip and then placed the necklace in his hand. He took the red present box and returned the necklace to its place. Usagi stood up as he did so and rushed past Michiru and Haruka as she exited the room at full speed.

"Usagi!" Haruka called after her, but Setsuna grabbed hold of her arms before she could follow her. Her eyes scanned around the room as she took in the bare wrists of her fellow party-goers. Mamoru set the box in front of Diana once more who looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. She had no clue as to why they were being so afraid. She took the box back slowly letting it fall back into her lap and her head fell.

"I'm sorry, Diana, but Small Lady is not ready for it. It was very good workmanship though." Diana nodded slowly, and Luna placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. Chibiusa turned towards her father in anger. Her initial shock of his force had finally faded as the thought of the injustice taking place came back to her.

"This isn't fair!" Chibiusa said. "Not to me, or to Diana! If she wants to give me a gift she should be able to! And you shouldn't think so little of me! To think I'm so immature!" Chibiusa shouted. Mamoru turned towards her with his eyes hardened and unmoving by her complaints. They pierced through her, and Chibiusa halted once more and she jolted back.

"You will obey your mother's decision, and mine." He said. "You will not back-talk like that. Even if it is your birthday and even if you are as grown-up as you claim... You are not to old for a spanking." Chibiusa jolted back again in complete shock. He had never spanked her... Her mother had only used force a handful of times... Chibiusa's shocked expression fell away as she scowled and tightened her fists. They truly thought so lowly of her? A small brat? Her inner teenager fought against this notion with every part of her heart and soul, and it lingered with the thought that they had hurt Diana as well. She didn't care if they were in the presence of all their friends! She didn't care if it was rude! She turned on her heels and stormed towards the same door Usagi had fled through. She pushed it open with all the force she could gather and continued to walk away even as the door hit the side of the wall with a loud bang she hadn't fully intended to make.

"Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru called out as she followed after her. Chibiusa tilted her head back proudly in defiance. "Chibiusa!" Hotaru said catching up to her.

"Mama does nothing right!" Chibiusa complained as she continued to walk quickly, and Hotaru kept up with a small jog in her step as she tried to keep up with her. "She does everything wrong, and then they look at me as if _I'm _the irresponsible one!" Chibiusa said. "It was just a simple necklace, and it was wrong of them to deny Diana like that!" Chibiusa said in almost a yell. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but the fact they had hurt Diana like that had struck her stronger then even the other reasons she was bitter about the situation. Chibiusa had her arms crossed at her waist and she continued to storm forward in anger away from the small building they had all gathered in to celebrate. She let out a low growl as she kicked a stone in her path and sent it flying through the air and it hit the side of a bench and skid ahead of them towards the road. "Why can't they just trust me?" Chibiusa seethed. Hotaru walked silently behind Chibiusa with a blank face, and her eyes had lowered a bit.

"Chibiusa-chan, I think you should listen to them..." She said without any emotion. Chibiusa lifted her head and then turned to face Hotaru with a deep scowl.

"What?" Chibiusa asked. "It doesn't make any sense!" Chibiusa argued. "To keep Diana from giving me a present!" Hotaru stopped walking and her hand went to her forehead. Chibiusa hesitated as she noticed Hotaru looked as if she had a horrible headache, or if she were trying to remember tonight's homework. "Hotaru-chan?" She asked stepping forward in concern. Hotaru lowered her hand and her eyes met Chibiusa's directly.

"I think... you should listen to them." Hotaru repeated, and Chibiusa's anger flared up again as Hotaru seemed to break free from whatever had pained her.

"And why?" Chibiusa demanded. Hotaru didn't move nor show any more emotion other then her solemn declaration.

"They are only trying to keep you safe." Hotaru said. "Something... I can't remember." Hotaru said placing her hand at her mouth as she tried to think.

"It's silly!" Chibiusa fumed. "I've grown up and matured over the last few years! There is no reason I should be treated like some silly, useless kid!" Chibiusa continued. "I hate them!" Chibiusa declared without even thinking about it. Hotaru's chin jerked upwards harshly as her eyes hardened and her palm collided with Chibiusa's cheek. Chibiusa gasped as her hand touched her cheek taking in the pain that lingered on her cheek and in her heart. She remained there bent over for a moment and then glared up at Hotaru as the action registered as betrayal in her mind. Hotaru seemed unmoved by Chibiusa's glare and she stood tall without a hint of regret or even apology for her action.

"Don't ever say that again." Hotaru said in a vacant voice. "Don't even think it." Chibiusa stood up straight and her hand slid down off of her cheek. "You never know when it may be the last time you are with them. You wouldn't want that to be the last thing you said... while they were with you." Chibiusa frowned as she continued to glare at Hotaru. "Someone told me that..." Hotaru's eyes were no longer hard as she said that trying to remember who had said it exactly. Chibiusa crossed her arms again as she turned her head away from Hotaru. She had always thought Diana weird, but she had to admit Hotaru was just as strange, and sometimes she seemed to be off in some far off world, or past. As if she were trying to remember something, and her eyes grew dark and vacant. Hotaru moved and she turned away from Chibiusa. "You say you want them to see you as an adult." Chibiusa opened her mouth to object, but she halted. "You sure have been acting childishly." Hotaru stated. "I don't like it. It isn't you." Chibiusa didn't respond, and Hotaru began to walk back towards the party. Chibiusa stood in silence with her face turned away from her best friend as she disappeared, and it was a minute before she let her arms fall to her side and began to walk in the opposite direction.

She didn't stop until she reached the edge of the park. She stood on a hill that allowed her to view the entire park fairly easily and she paused as she made out a loan figure on the bridge crossing the park's small river.

"Mama." Usagi stood with her hands curled tightly around the bridge's railing and Chibiusa stood there at the side of the street tempted to walk away, but she found that her anger was no longer enough to propel her forward in any direction. She crouched down at the edge of the park breathing in steadily as the anger seeped out of her and left her exhausted. It had been silly. The entire confrontation. It had just been a simple necklace. Her parents had been wrong, and she had embarrassed herself in growing so frustrated and angry over it. Just a simple necklace. Was that really all it took to set them all over the edge? Was their relationship really that weak? She tilted her head forward with a sigh and her two streams of hair cascaded along her cheeks and her hands remained on her knees. Her eyes closed as she let out another long breath and a soft breeze brushed her black bangs to the side.

* * *

**...**

Usagi piled another piece of chocolate cake onto her place and Naru stood beside her with a wide smile. "So, how do you think you'll handle it without Mamoru around to keep you busy?" Naru asked genuinely tilting her head to the side. Usagi froze and she pressed her lips together for a brief moment before forcing a wide smile.

"I'll be alright." Usagi said fully intending to make that statement true. She would not be down about it. Naru sighed.

"It just doesn't seem fair though, having him leave so soon after tying the knot. He probably should have... Usagi?" Usagi had closed her eyes as she felt the pain rip through her and she knew another set of power surges was trying to make its way through her.

"Not now." Usagi whispered both to Naru and The Silver Crystal. Naru frowned and her hand touched Usagi's arm.

"Usagi?" Naru asked in concern. Usagi opened her eyes with a sharp gasp as The Silver Crystal's power increased inside her. It was the strongest she had felt it since the surges had begun a few weeks ago at the beginning of the summer. "Usagi what's wrong?" Naru demanded.

"It's nothing." Usagi said in a short breath. Her panicked voice gave it away though and the others at the table had turned their heads towards the two young women.

"Usagi?" Mamoru's voice called out to the from the table, and Naru held her shoulders tightly.

"Are you hurt?" Usagi shook her head quickly.

"I'm all right!" She shouted, but as she did so, Usagi felt the power break free from her control and bright light illuminated from her chest and a blast of energy came from her as her emotions soared in frustration. She let out a sharp yelp as she tilted her head back and Naru fell to the floor beside her from the force. The light died down as Usagi held her breath and calmed her heart down as quickly as she could. She fell forward and her hands slammed down upon the buffet table as she caught her breath while remaining bent forward.

"Usagi!" Mamoru shouted standing up from the table and Usagi heard more sets of chairs skidding across the floor. Usagi gasped as she turned around to face them with wide eyes. On the ground Naru groaned and Usagi stared at her in fear. She had hurt her! The power! She couldn't control it anymore! Her fears were now confirmed. The power was growing stronger and she was having no luck in controlling it. "Usagi!" Mamoru was halfway to her and Usagi gasped as she looked up at him, and her heart skipped a beat as the power surged through her once more.

"Don't come near me!" Usagi shouted in fear, but it was too late. The power was coming out of her and penetrating throughout the parlor. "Ahh!" She let out a pained shout as it ripped through her and she lost control of it. All the power she had held back the last few weeks broke free at full force, and ten seconds later she stood bent over catching her breath, and the others were struggling to sit up. Mamoru made it to a sitting position as Usagi grew stronger and she lifted her head from its fallen state.

"Usagi." Mamoru said as their eyes meet; his wide in surprise and fear while hers were pained at having hurt them and not being able to keep it hidden and under control. Usagi turned away from him and began to stagger towards the steps and Mamoru began to lift himself up off of the ground. "Usagi!"

"Usagi!" A few of the others called out and Usagi broke into a run as she now flew up the steps away from them grabbing her purse along the way. "Usagi-chan!" Usagi didn't listen as she disappeared out the door and Mamoru made it to his feet and began to run after her in order to stop her. Rei got up a few feet behind him and followed after him, but Usagi had already gained a decent head start against them.

Usagi burst through the front doors of the parlor and she staggered into the harsh sunlight searching for a means of escape. Her mind was dazed and she couldn't make out a single thought that made sense except for one: she had to get away from them. At least for the moment. She couldn't face them. Her eyes found the scooter and she ran towards it and jumped on as she fumbled with her purse's clasp and grabbed hold of the keys. She jammed it into the vehicle and the engine sputtered to life as she breathed heavily. She had to get away...

"Usagi!" Mamoru called out as he and Rei burst through the doors of The Crown and Usagi panicked as her foot slammed against the petals and the scooter pushed forward. She had driven it enough to know how to handle it, but it was the first time without Mamoru to guide her actions.

"Usagi!" Luna called out as she joined the other two, but Usagi was already too far away to hear.

* * *

**...**

Chibiusa's eyes opened and she lifted her head to stare back over the park, and towards the bridge where her mother remained standing. She inhaled deeply before finally pushing herself up onto her feet and made her way shamefully down the small hill. A few minutes later, though it had felt like an eternity, she stood at the beginning of the bridge and her mother didn't even seem to notice her presence. She appeared deep in thought with her head downcast as she stared at the rippling water underneath her.

"Mama." Chibiusa called out finally and Usagi lifted her head in surprise.

"Chibiusa?" Usagi asked in surprise. Chibiusa walked out to her mother on the bridge and stood next to her looking out over the water. "I'm sorry." Usagi said after a moment of silence had passed between them. "I'm so sorry." Usagi said with her voice breaking and she bent forward. Her hands covered her face as she rested her elbows on the railing of the bridge and Chibiusa stared at her in shock as her mother broke into a set of hard sobs.

"Mama!" Chibiusa touched her mother's back trying to comfort her. The entire day had turned topsy-turvy in a matter of less then an hour. Usagi's arms folded over each other and she rested her forehead on her arms and railing as she tried to fight back the tears with some success.

"I never wanted this." She told Chibiusa with her head still down. "I never wanted you to go through the same things I did. But I guess there was no escaping it... I should have seen it coming." Usagi said through her tears, and Chibiusa never knew how much those tears could actually hurt. In truth, she had never seen her mother cry before. Not in front of her. She had never cried in front of her daughter before and Chibiusa had always scorned her from smiling even in the most dire of situations. How was she to know that her mother cried often, but never alone. Only with her father by her side, and now Chibiusa. "Now that I think about it..." Usagi stood up and her teary eyes took in Chibiusa as if for the first time. "I feel as if its already happened."

"What are you talking about?" Chibiusa asked not understanding anything her mother was saying.

"Something I can't remember yet." Usagi told her, and if Chibiusa had thought about it she would have realized that was the second time someone had said that to her in the last hour. "I'm so sorry." Usagi repeated wiping her sleeve at her eye. "I know I'm not making sense. How could I? We never told you anything. Not like Luna and Artemis... but I guess they had never had a choice. Not like we did." Usagi said turning back towards the water. Chibiusa stood with a strange, confused look as her mother forced a smile, and she say a new side of her mother she had never known existed. "I guess there is no more room for mystery."

"Mystery?" Chibiusa grasped onto that word in surprise that it was coming from her mother. She had always thought that her mother was an open book with her smile revealing all there was to say, even the pain she was feeling at the time. Usagi's eyes cast downward and she nodded slowly, her single bun on the back of her head bouncing slightly.

"I-" Usagi's voice cut off and she bent over suddenly with her on her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mama?" Chibiusa asked stepping closer. Usagi shook her head.

"It's noth-" She stopped as her face contorted painfully. "Chibiusa..." Usagi breathed as she collapsed like dead weight and Chibiusa rushed to catch her, but she was to slow and Usagi crumbled onto the ground in what looked like a lifeless state.

"Mama!" Chibiusa screamed touching her back and shaking her slightly. Usagi didn't move and Chibiusa gasped as she pulled back in surprise. Then she snapped and turned her over. Usagi's head fell to the side and her hands lay limp on the wood of the bridge on each side of her head. "Mama!" Chibiusa placed her hand to her nose and to her relief she found warm breathing coming sporadically. She looked up as her eyes searched the park frantically for help. "Someone!" She cried out. "Help me! Help me!" She cried breaking. "Help my Mama!"

_"Something I can't remember... Something not yet happened, but has happened long ago..."_ Usagi floated in and out of consciousness and fear filled her as she could vaguely make out Chibiusa's cries, and it pained her dearly. _"Chibiusa..." _A memory unlocked in her mind and she was uncertain why it should fill with her calm where it should have filled her with fear. _"Chibi Moon."_


	3. One Linked Event

Setsuna stood tall with her hands clasped together in front of her as she stood outside the door. Hotaru approached slowly with a dark shadow covering her facial features as she walked with her head downcast. Hotaru stopped walking a few feet in front of Setsuna, but she did not look up. Her short, dark hair assisted the dark shadow in hiding her expression, but without even seeing it Setsuna could picture exactly how she would look: her violet eyes iced over and ancient, her expression much older then she really was. She was such a happy, and sometimes fairly sassy, child. She blamed Haruka for that. But sometimes... sometimes... She would change before their very eyes. She would become solemn and distant.

As if she remembered...

"Are you alright, Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked softly in a motherly tone. The breeze pushed Hotaru's hair across her darkened face, and Setsuna tilted her head expectantly to the side. Hotaru lifted her head, and her eyes were not iced over like Setsuna had suspected. Instead they were hardened with determination.

"That necklace..." Hotaru said sternly. "What is it... exactly?" Her resolved waivered for a moment as her voice broke into a soft, uncertain tone. Setsuna smiled and she stepped forward. "Why does it send my mind into a chaotic state?" Setsuna stood directly in front of Hotaru and her hand rested gently at the base of Hotaru's neck. Her finger tips touched the smooth metal of Hotaru's own necklace. Hotaru looked up at Setsuna in surprise and her hand lifted to join Setsuna's on top of the single pendant. Setsuna's hand fell to her side as Hotaru's fingers took their place on the necklace's curved, blade-like pendant pointing downwards as it shimmered in the sunlight. Hotaru didn't look at it though, but only at Setsuna's mysterious, unreadable face. The two of them were silent for a moment as Hotaru remained with her finger tracing over the downward glaiven shape of the pendant. Her mind was still uncertain except for the revelation that the two were somehow connected.

"Hotaru..." Hotaru's eyes caught hold of a flash of light off of Setsuna's chest and she diverted her eyes away from Setsuna's face and viewed the heart-shaped pendant around her neck; a single, round, garnet gem in the center. Hotaru's eyes revealed her confusion as her mind tried to remember what it couldn't. "Do not push it. It is not yet time for you to know." Hotaru looked back up at Setsuna in anger, but then it stilled as she saw a sorrow in her mother's features, and she had to eat her own words. She was only trying to protect her from something...

_"Something I can't remember... But why? What is it? How did I forget it in the first place?"_ Hotaru asked inwardly. Hotaru's shoulders relaxed and she cast her head downwards. "Alright..." Hotaru agreed closing her eyes. "But one day I hope you can trust me enough to tell me."

"I do trust you. In truth, more then anyone else." Setsuna said and Hotaru couldn't hide her surprised expression as her eyes opened as she kept gazing towards Setsuna's feet. "It is only that there is no way for you to understand it. Not yet." Hotaru looked back up at Setsuna and the woman had fallen back into an unreadable expression. One even Hotaru couldn't find anything to deduce from it except for perhaps she was extremely tired. "Not until everything unfolds." Setsuna lifted her hand upwards so she could easily view the face of her red, crystal watch. "Perhaps in the next few months." She stated plainly. Hotaru remained uncertain of what to make of her mother's words. They didn't remember... The things that she at least had a vague understanding of, and what Haruka and Michiru had been told. She could consciously feel the ticking of time and it wasn't just from the clock on her wrist or the silver-heart shaped pendant around her neck. It was in her blood... the reason she could remember and they could not.

"Mama..." Hotaru said quietly.

"Come on." Setsuna said turning towards the door of the building where the others were still gathered for the party; though it had died considerably without the two guests of honor. Hotaru moved to follow her as the blare of sirens echoed in the distance. Setsuna froze with her hand on the door handle and she turned towards the street as the ambulance rushed past them at a dizzying speed and Hotaru followed it with her gaze. The ambulance turned the corner and the sound of sirens grew quieter, but then halted as the ambulance undoubtedly arrived at its location. Setsuna's head tilted back as she gasped. A surge of a familiar power came from the direction of the ambulance; just barely out of normal detection, but the Senshi felt it keenly. Setsuna let go of the door, and she spun around towards the direction of the park with her eyes growing wide in fear. She felt an other pulse of power and Setsuna's heart skipped as she raced forward fearfully. "Small Lady!" She shouted as she ran instantly regretting her decision of shoes she had worn to the party. Hotaru hesitated and then she too felt a strange sensation begin to crawl up her back and her muscles grew tense.

"Chibiusa-chan..." Hotaru breathed finally pressing forward as she chased after her adoptive mother. _"Something's not right..." _Hotaru could feel it like a warning. _"Something is falling apart all around us..." _Hotaru thought as her arms and legs propelled her forward as she ran as fast as she could. _"I can feel it..."_ In front of her Setsuna's long, black hair swayed back and Hotaru couldn't remember a time when she had seen her mother so frightened.

Chibiusa held her mother's head in her lap as the paramedics observed her vital signs, and the ambulance drivers opened the back of the vehicle and removed the gurney before wheeling it towards them. Usagi was simply dead weight in her arms and as the adults lifted her up out of Chibiusa's reach the girl's hands tried to follow, but her knees disobeyed and refused to work in order to help her.

_"Mama...__"_ Chibiusa thought in a panic, and one of the medical people grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Chibiusa couldn't answer as her frightened eyes remained fixed on Usagi's pale features and the adults lifted the gurney upwards into the ambulance. Chibiusa's eyes remained wide as she remained pinned to the ground terrified with fear.

_"This is all my fault."_ She lost view of Usagi completely as the gurney was pushed completely into the ambulance and someone was trying to lift Chibiusa up. It was an irrational belief, but it came just the same. _"If I had just been more observant..."_ Usagi's bright smile as she bent over in pain came back like a ghostly image in her mind to haunt her. She had noticed it. She just hadn't paid attention to it. _"She would have gotten help a lot sooner."_ She had been forced to her feet now and someone was trying to get her to come with them to follow the ambulance in another car, but she found her body nonresponsive to any command, and her brain failing to even order it in the first place. _"If she dies..._" Chibiusa's eyes widened in horror as she gasped at the awfulness of that thought and it felt as if a dagger had been pierced through her. "Mama!" Chibiusa called out leaning forward to join the ambulance. "Usagi!"

**_..._**

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled as loudly as he could one last time, but Usagi and the scooter were already completely out of sight. His eyes were wide with fear. The three of them stood there in silence for a brief moment as their minds worked at the same speed trying to understand what was happening.

"Did she say anything to you?" Rei asked turning her head to face Mamoru and he shook his head.

"No." He admitted. "Not a single word." Rei turned to Luna whose hands were already lifting to her ears and she closed her eyes as they cupped over her ears to amplify any sound she could pick up. "What?" Luna tilted her head again and then shook her head.

"She's heading towards the outside of the city but that's all I can get... she's too far away now." Luna said. The door opened quickly behind them, and Minako came rushing to their side.

"What's going on?" She asked. Mamoru stepped forward before running towards the road and Luna followed after him. Rei turned back to Minako with a shake of the head.

"We don't know." She admitted. "She drove away on the scooter towards the outskirts of town."

"Away from people." Minako stated plainly making the connection out loud. Rei nodded slowly. "Usagi-chan..." Minako said sadly staring after Mamoru and Luna.

"Luna and I suspected something amiss. but not this bad. We could have never thought this..." Minako covered her mouth with her hand as the shock remained strong. "The Silver Crystal... How? Why now?" Rei asked. "After all of this time... Why would it manifest again?" Minako shook her head. "How?" Rei repeated.

"We have to find her." Minako said sternly, and Rei nodded again in agreement. Minako raced back towards the parlor as her hands searched for her cellphone within her pockets. Rei followed after her.

* * *

Ami helped Naru sit up as the other woman rubbed her head, cringing painfully. "Usagi-chan..." Naru said in a raspy voice as she continued to cringe. "What happened?" Naru asked looking at Ami through squinted eyes. "What is it? What's wrong with her? H-How did she do that?" Ami only peered at the bump on her head that was already beginning to discolor and she turned to Motoki quickly.

"Go wrap up some ice in a towel." She ordered and he nodded before making his way awkwardly towards the buffet and taking on of the cloth place mates off of the table he grabbed a handful of ice. Makoto crouched down beside the two of them as Ami's eyes scanned Naru for any big injuries. For her close proximity to Usagi when the power had surged forward she appeared only bruised. Ami's eyes met Naru's and as Makoto continued to watch Ami it surprised her how strong and even fierce she could be when taking charge of a medical situation. The lessons she had learned as a soldier took control of her, and she found a strength that melted away her nervous demeanor at a surprising speed. "Naru-chan," Ami said finally and the other woman watched her expectantly. "There is something you don't know about us. Something you don't remember." Naru's eyebrows furrowed unable to understand what she was talking about.

"What?" She asked. Motoki bent down beside them and Ami pressed the ice against Naru's forehead and she yelped as the cold burned her skin.

"We're not sure at the moment what is going on, and what we can tell you is limited. Even if we did know, I doubt you would believe us" Ami continued as she searched for any more serious wounds on her. Makoto rubbed her own arm gently and Motoki took notice of her movements. His mouth opened, but Makoto was already silencing him and his frantic panic.

"I'm fine." She whispered harshly and Ami turned to view her arm. "But if we don't hurry Usagi-chan might not be." Ami rotated her arm and then nodded quickly in agreement, but her eyes had already saddened.

"Usagi-chan... she shouldn't have kept this from us..." Ami said in a soft, sad voice. "The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou..." Ami said. The Phantom Silver Crystal...

"What do you make of it, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked leaning forward. Ami shook her head. Naru and Motoki shared a glance uncertain as to what they were discussing. They seemed too have a vague feeling that they should have understood at least part of the conversation, but it evaded their minds' understanding. They didn't remember... the things that the others did. They didn't remember anything of what had happened before the world was destroyed and revived by the power of The Silver Crystal. Of the other's time as Senshi.

"Why would Usagi hide this from us?" Ami asked. "Why wouldn't she trust us enough?"

"She didn't want us to worry." Rei's voice said from the doorway at the top of the steps, and both Minako and Rei made their way down the steps towards them. Minako had her phone secured tightly to her ear as she continued to talk in a hasty voice.

"Hai. As soon as possible." She said and she flipped the phone shut. "My car will be here in a moment." Makoto stood up.

"Where is Usagi?" She demanded.

"She drove away on Mamoru-san's scooter." Minako informed them.

"She's headed towards the edge of town. We have to follow her. Bring her in before she hurts herself or someone else." Rei joined in. Motoki crouched down beside Naru with a glass of water and Ami stood up quickly.

"What can we do?" She asked. "Even if we do find her?" She asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get to that." Minako said, and the others nodded in agreement. For now they could only search for her.

"I'll get the car." Makoto said heading towards the staircase and Rei followed her. Ami hesitated but then bent down beside Naru once more.

"You'll be alright." Ami said. "Keep an eye on her for me, Motoki-san." She said turning to him and he seemed surprised by her request.

"R-Roger." He agreed with a quick nod. "But... What's going on? What was that light coming from Usagi-chan?"

"Motoki-kun." Motoki looked up at Makoto on the top of the steps holding her purse close to her hip. She had grown stern and the serious face, or mask, that each of the girls wore scared him. "Please leave this to us. We'll explain everything later. Right now we do not have time. Gomen." Makoto and Rei exited the room and Minako turned to Ami.

"Come with me." Ami nodded and the two of them raced up the stairs leaving Motoki and Naru alone. Naru struggled to stand up, and Motoki helped support her and she limped slowling closer towards the stairs but didn't make it the entire way before almost falling. Motoki caught her and helped her to one of the chairs.

"Naru-chan, you shouldn't try to walk." Motoki complained.

"But we can't just stay here!" She shouted at him. "We need to help find Usagi-chan!"

"What can we do?" He asked. "They said Usagi was on a scooter. We could do nothing on foot and Mako-chan would have taken our car, and you don't have one." Naru sighed and a deep scowl came on her face.

"Just what is going on with them? What did Ami-chan mean saying I can't remember?" She asked. "What should I remember?" Motoki shrugged.

"I don't know, but don't you get the vague sensation that you should know what is going on?" Naru thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"A strong sense of deja vu." She agreed. She looked back up towards the top of the steps. "Like we should trust them to be able to handle it." Motoki nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is, we would just get in the way." Naru nodded and for a brief moment she could remember the harsh heat of a blast against her skin and she gasped as she looked up at Motoki's face. "Naru-chan?" He asked.

"Perhaps even hurt." She said curling her fingers tightly. Motoki and her remained silent for a moment as they came to the conclusion that there was really nothing they could do. "We just have to trust and believe in them to be able to solve it." Motoki nodded after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Mako-chan, Mamoru and the others..." He said. "They have to be able help Usagi... They have to."

* * *

The scooter lay hidden and abandoned in the taller grass, and the crushed grassed revealed where someone had hastily raced into the forest of the mostly secluded area. Usagi raced deeper into the wooded area before colliding with one of the trees and as she leaned against it she continued to breath hastily and struggled to catch her breath. She had been fatigued ever since the day had began, but not she was utterly exhausted, and she threatened to lean forward and hurl as her stomach turned violently. The power in her chest spread throughout her entire chest and another ball of intense power settled deep within the pit of her abdomen. She struggled to confine it and suppress it, but now that it had escaped once there was no stopping it as it tried to rip her body apart and break free.

"Stop it!" Usagi shouted loudly and the power surged all around her, but once it relaxed and faded the pain followed and she found herself beginning to breath more easily. Usagi took in one more deep breath and then collapsed onto her knees as she rubbed at her sore chest. "Why?" She whispered. "Why have you returned?" She asked. "I was suppose to be free of you... To live happily with them without any more fighting!" Usagi shook her head in an attempt to clear it, but she found no relief as her thoughts remained chaotic and confused. The image of Naru laying injured on the ground came back to her and Usagi's eyes narrowed sadly. "Naru-chan... I'm sorry." She said and then she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the pain return along with her fear and the power pulsed within her. She pressed her hand hard against her chest and tilted her head to the side as she yelped in pain and for a moment the power waned and she found a bit of relief. She didn't understand why she was having such a hard time controlling it. She hadn't even had this much trouble the last time... What was different this time?

**...**

Chibiusa sat with her hands pressed together prayerfully and rested her lips against them as she sat in the cold hospital hallway with people racing past her frantically. Beside her the others stood or sat anxiously waiting for news along with her. Ami stood at the other end of the hallway with Rei as the two of them pressed the nurse for information on when they would finally be let in to see Usagi. Rei's force created a foil for Ami's serious and creative approach and, along with Ami's understanding of the hospital system, between the two of them they were remaining updated on the situation. From what information Chibiusa had caught onto the doctors had found nothing wrong with Usagi other then her body was failing. Only Mamoru had been let into the deeper parts of the hospital with Usagi, and Chibiusa had been shunned to the hallway along with the rest of the party. Hotaru sat in the seat next to her, but there were no words between them. Setsuna hung towards the back of the large group of women, and she seemed to fade away out importance as the other woman took control of the situation.

_"I hate them!"_ Chibiusa's words were coming back to torture her and the fact Hotaru had warned her proved to make the words sting even more, and she buried her face in her hands. A half-hour later they were finally allowed into the room where Usagi had been laid and the doctors halted their tests for a moment as they reassess their options. The women piled into the small hospital room. Usagi lay spread out on top of the hospital bed, and someone had put her hands together; her fingers intertwined over her stomach. Usagi's hair had been let down and it lay straight over her shoulders. Her eyes remained closed and tubes came out of her nose where the oxygen was being supplied into her struggling lungs. _"Mama..."_ Chibiusa thought in fear. After several hours the doctors had still found nothing to make sense of her sudden collapse.

"There is not much they can do until they find the root of the problem." Ami said, and her face revealed her pain as she could do even less. With her personal connection to Usagi she couldn't even help treat her.

"Usagi." Makoto whispered throughout the silence room. Mamoru sat next to the bed and his eyes were hardened as he watched Usagi's chest move up and down with difficulty. Chibiusa stood in the middle of the panicked group as they shifted nervously in the room, and Chibiusa felt a hand touch her shoulder and she glanced back to see Haruka standing next to her. She looked back towards Usagi with fear reflecting in her eyes. She wanted to curl up into a small ball and hide away from this nightmare. She wanted someone's warm arms around her to guard and protect her and to tell her this was only a hideous dream that would pass like they had done when she was a little girl. Through all of the other's anxious and fidgeting movements Chibiusa caught sight of a solid pillar in the back of the room by the door, and she watched her in the corner of her eye. Setsuna gave off an aura of calmness that the others lacked and if Chibiusa herself hadn't been so frightened she perhaps would have found strength in that, or perhaps had been enraged, but now she was simply petrified. There was a look in Setsuna's eyes that Chibiusa had never seen before and she could not name it. Silence filled the hospital room besides the constant noise of the life-supporting machines, and the silence continued for several hours as they kept their fearful vigil. A soft set of sniffles came from the far right of Chibiusa and in the corner of her eye she saw Luna rubbing Diana's back comfortingly as the little girl pushed back tears. Chibiusa's shoulders slacked sadly as time seemingly continued to press forward as Usagi remained unable to open her eyes like their hearts yearned for her to do.

_**...**_

Luna stood on the top of the building's roof as she peered over the outskirts of the city and the amount of trees continued to grow on the horizon. Her ears twitched as she begged for any sign of Usagi, but there was nothing nearby her current location. Usagi could be anywhere now. She had taken too big of a head start and by the time Luna had taken the chance to transform she had already lost her trail. The bell on her bow jingled as she turned to the side and continued to scan the area. She placed her hand over her eyes to block out the sun's glare. "Usagi-chan..." Luna said out loud in regret.

On the other edge of town Makoto continued to drive slowly as Rei peered out the window trying to hone in on Usagi's location with her lingering Miko powers, but the two women were coming up with nothing. Ami sat nervously in the back of Minako's car as the driver obeyed Minako's every order, but they too were coming up empty handed, and they were beginning to grow even more fearful as the sun started to edge closer to the horizon, and they knew they were running out of time.

Luna looked up towards the opposite end of the sky where a single silver sliver of moon had begun to rise up over the horizon.

"Usagi..." The girl repeated. She took out her Crescent Moon Wand and held it in both hands as she twisted her feet to the side nervously. "The Silver Crystal..." Luna whispered staring at the wand and then she looked back up at the waning moon. "It still exists?" Luna asked. "Princess Serenity said it had been destroyed." Luna recalled turning her head to the side as she thought about it, but there was no explanation she could think of. "Queen Serenity!" Luna said jerking her chin upwards. "I don't understand!"

_"Always take care of The Princess..."_ Luna could hear The Queen's voice in her heart. _"It is your duty to guide them."_

"How can I when she hides things from me?" Luna asked the sky. "I'm just a child!" Luna called out to the sky. "I'm not even a complete Senshi..." Luna said remorsefully. She had no planetary guardian. She had only been given this power through The Silver Crystal in the first place. "Oh Usagi-chan..." Luna said sorrowfully. "Where are you?"

_**...**_

An hour or so later the women were corralled out of the room leaving Mamoru and Usagi alone in the room. Makoto's arm wrapped around Chibiusa's shoulders and the group stood together in the hallway as the nurses encouraged them to go home. There was a hesitant attitude and there was an unconscious movement of heads towards Ami who had seemed to become the unofficial leader of the group. It was, after all, her domain in the hospital.

"We should go home." She said finally agreeing with the nurses. "There is nothing we can do here, and we will only get in the way." She said knowing from experience how much a distraction a large group could be in a hospital, and yet she felt a pain about leaving just as keenly as the rest of them. Slowly the women trickled out of the hospital and each glanced back into the now darkened room where Usagi lay. Makoto smiled weakly at Chibiusa and squeezed her shoulders encouragingly.

"Stay strong now, Chibiusa-chan." Chibiusa's eyes glanced downward sadly as Makoto let her go and Michiru took her place at her side.

"Come home with us." She said quietly, but Chibiusa shook her head quickly.

"No." She said harshly, but despite her bitter tone Michiru smiled sadly, and hugged her. Chibiusa's muscles tensed as she tried to suppress the tears she wanted to shed. She needed to be stronger.

"Then make sure to at least try to get some sleep." Michiru reasoned, and Chibiusa forced a nod of agreement as she made the promise, but if she would be able to keep it she didn't know. Michiru and Haruka made there way towards the exit, but Hotaru hesitated. Chibiusa caught her eye and she could see Hotaru was debating whether to say anything or not, but finally she turned and followed after her parents. The girl's own thoughts were too chaotic and she had to think it over before trying to talk to Chibiusa. Not two seconds after the trio disappeared from view Michiru had removed her hand mirror from her purse and began to peer deeply into it as Haruka wrapped her arm around her shoulder in support and guidance as Michiru searched for answers within the glass. The only thing she could still do. Their bare wrists speaking volumes to just how hopeless each of them were.

Chibiusa stood alone in the hospital hallway, and a nurse at the end of the hallway eyed her curiously before returning to her papers. Chibiusa's eyes scanned the area around her before finally returning to the door that was cracked slightly and she could see Mamoru's silhouette as he sat beside the bed. He hadn't moved since sitting there.

"What's wrong? Usagi?" Chibiusa made out her father's frightened voice from within the room as his head fell onto bed where Usagi remained unresponsive to everything. Chibiusa's shoulders slumped and her head lowered slightly as she looked downward at the floor. She remained still outside the doorway for a moment before a tingling sensation crawled up her back and she lifted her head as the feeling of being watched intensified and she glanced to the side where the others had left. Setsuna stood there in the more shadowy part of the hallway and her hands were clasped together casually, just like they had been at the party. She turned to the side and disappeared around the corner, and it almost felt like she was giving Chibiusa an invitation to follow her. Chibiusa watched a moment longer with uncertainty in her skipping heart. She looked back at Mamoru and hesitated before finally entering the darkened room; refusing Setsuna's invitation to go home with her and the others. At least that was what she had assumed the invitation to have been. The only sound in the now darkened room was the steady beeping of machines hooked up to Usagi, and it filled the room with an even more ominous feeling.

"Papa..." Mamoru lifted his head with a jolt and look back at her.

"Small Lady..." He lifted his hand out towards her and Chibiusa walked to his side; grabbing his hand tightly. As if her own life depended on it.

"What happened?" He asked the same question the others had asked of her hours before. Chibiusa shook her head quickly.

"We were talking, and then she just... then she was on the ground." Chibiusa said with her voice threatening to break. Mamoru stared at Chibiusa's face intently and then looked back at Usagi. "Mama..." Chibiusa said with her eyes watering. Mamoru took notice of the sorrow in her voice and upon seeing the tears in her eyes he stood up quickly and embraced her. "I thought she was dead!" Chibiusa said breaking into a small set of sobs as she remembered how lifeless Usagi had fallen. She hadn't even tried to break her fall. No sign she was still alive at that time.

"Hey..." Mamoru whispered rubbing his hand up and down her back comfortingly. "It'll be okay. The doctors will find something." Chibiusa nodded, but she didn't fully believe it. Her sobs shortened and she breathed in quickly as she rested her lips against his shoulder and pressed hard against him in fear and panic. His arms were warm and comforting though as they remained around her in the darkness. Chibiusa's eyes closed and she felt as if perhaps it really was just a bad dream and she would wake up a little girl again with Mamoru and Usagi reassuring her of it. "Why didn't you go home with one of the others?" Mamoru asked in a hushed voice, and Chibiusa shook her head angrily.

"I'm not leaving." Chibiusa said shortly regaining her voice and Mamoru remained silent for a moment after.

"You hungry?" He asked. Chibiusa shook her head again, but this did not sway Mamoru. "You didn't eat anything at the party." He commented.

"I'm not hungry." Chibiusa countered, and her eyes opened. She peered over her shoulder towards Usagi's still body and the fear made it difficult to breath again as she pressed harder against Mamoru.

"I'll go get us something." Mamoru said pulling away from her; completely ignoring her objections. He kissed her forehead and Chibiusa's eyes closed as a single tear threatened to drift down her cheek as she stood there with his lips on her forehead and a warm sensation remained on her forehead, and a comforting strength pulsed through her as he began to walk away from her. He took a small glance at Chibiusa whose hands now rested over her chest and she continued to look downward at her feet. He turned his gaze towards Usagi before disappearing into the hallway. Chibiusa remained standing alone in the darkness for a moment and then she looked back at Usagi's pale face. She sat down in the chair Mamoru had occupied minutes before and it was still incredibly warm. She bent forward against the bed and cupped her hands again prayerfully. She noticed Usagi's lips were parted slightly and a soft wheeze came from her lungs as the oxygen forced her into breathing.

"I'm sorry... Mama." Chibiusa whispered.

_"Small Lady!"_ She could hear her mother's cheerful voice in her mind and Chibiusa's fingers tightened painfully. _"Chibiusa-chan!"_

"It is all my fault." She said aloud. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so sorry." She touched her mother's arm desperately. "Please wake up." Chibiusa begged. "Just open your eyes!" Chibiusa said in a loud whisper. "I'm so scared." She admitted. "I'm so scared." She lowered her head sadly as she continued to talk. "All those times I tried to act grown-up, and now... Mama..." Chibiusa looked up. "Just wake up!" She begged. Usagi didn't open her eyes and Chibiusa's eyes narrowed as tears threatened to overcome her. She put her head on the bed and her arms crossed in front of her as she bit her lip hard to fight the tears.

"Small Lady..." Chibiusa lifted her head with a gasp as her arms had muffled the sound, but she had distinctively heard her name. Usagi remained with her eyes closed and Chibiusa stared at her for a moment longer with her eyes wide. She hadn't imagined it... "Small Lady." Chibiusa turned in her chair towards the door and Setsuna's dark silhouette greeted her. The woman entered the room with two small steps and she stood in front of Chibiusa. Chibiusa remained with her head turned towards her, but her body remained pointed towards Usagi.

"Suu." Chibiusa said in surprise regressing to her childhood nickname for her best friend's mother. "I... I thought you had left." Chibiusa admitted weakly. Setsuna shook her head.

"I couldn't leave." Setsuna told her. "I hadn't given you your birthday present." Chibiusa glanced downwards sadly.

"I think it could have waited." Chibiusa told her.

"No." Setsuna said without being put off by Chibiusa's comment. Chibiusa looked back up at Setsuna's face as it remained saddened and almost vacant. "No it can't." Setsuna said stepping closer and she lifted her arm upwards and her fingers touched the glass face of her watch, but then she hesitated. "I've thought a long time about what I was going to do when these things began to unfold. You gave me so little information to go on, Small Lady. I wasn't sure what I was even waiting for." Setsuna said and Chibiusa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But now there is no doubt about it. This is where all the lines lead. All the events converge to this one event."

"I don't understand." Chibiusa told her. Setsuna's fingers left the watch face and she stood completely still in the hospital room. "Suu?" Setsuna closed her eyes and bent her head forward sadly.

"All the evidence has come together. It is finally time." Setsuna said opening her eyes and she looked at Chibiusa with an even more sorrowful expression. "I must ask your forgiveness ahead of time, Small Lady." Chibiusa tilted her head without understanding. "I may begin to act more coldly towards you until all of this is over. There are things I cannot let slip though. Everything must work perfectly." Setsuna stepped forward and slipped into the chair beside Chibiusa and she turned her knees so she was coming face to face with Chibiusa. Her hands lay on top of each other as they rested on her bare knees.

"Suu, I don't understand. You're acting strangely." Setsuna bent forward and placed her hands overtop Chibiusa's hands as the woman peered deep into her frightened eyes.

"Small Lady," Setsuna said with a strong, but motherly voice. "The doctors won't be able to find out what is wrong with your mother." Chibiusa pulled away from Setsuna, but the woman kept Chibiusa's hands trapped in between hers. "Listen, kudasai." Setsuna said sternly. "Everything depends on how much you listen to my words right now, and how much of it you are willing to believe it." Setsuna said tightening her grip on Chibiusa's hands. "The problem afflicting your mother is not something that can be fixed here." Setsuna continued. She lifted one of her hands up, but then she placed it back down on Chibiusa's as she bent forward and her eyes closed as she appeared to try to gather her words. Her eyes opened and she stared at the garnet watch on her wrist and the still hands of the watch. "I didn't understand what you had meant by telling me time would stop." Setsuna said softly, and Chibiusa had to force herself not to pull away from Setsuna.

"You're scaring me. You are making no sense. You always make sense. You always make everything clearer. Math, science, everything..." Chibiusa said wide-eyed. "Now nothing you're saying has any meaning to me." Setsuna tilted her head upward and her sad, tired eyes met Chibiusa's. Chibiusa turned her attention back to Usagi. "No one had been making sense lately. Not even Mama... right before she collapsed." Setsuna lifted Chibiusa's hands and their fingers intertwined as Setsuna's gaze hardened necessarily as she pressed forward in her mission.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna told her. "I will be as frank as possible this time. There is no time to loose. No time at all." Setsuna curled her fingers more tightly. "Small Lady, do you love your mother?" The question threw Chibiusa for a loop and she jerked back in surprise, and then her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Of course!" She shouted, but then she halted and cast her eyes downward guiltily as her harsh words from earlier came back and she wished she could erase them. _"I hate them!"_ Setsuna squeezed Chibiusa's hands comfortingly.

"I'm only asking for your sake." Setsuna said. "The decisions you make after tonight must be entirely yours and yours alone. You must be completely honest with yourself." Chibiusa peered up at her with her eyes, but her head remained downcast. "Would you do anything for her?" Setsuna asked, and Chibiusa nodded harshly after a moment of thought.

"Just as long as she opened her eyes again!" Chibiusa declared desperately closing her eyes again fearfully.

"Small Lady." Chibiusa opened her eyes, but remained staring at hers and Setsuna's hands. "Even if it seemed crazy, would you do it?" Chibiusa nodded again. She meant it. She would do anything. "Are you ready to know everything? To learn how to take charge and responsibility? Are you ready to finally become a true lady?" Chibiusa looked up at Setsuna's face, but she had grown completely glossed over and wearing a sorrowful mask.

"Hai." Chibiusa said in a strong voice as she leaned forward and pressed her body against their hands. Chibiusa jerked back with a frightened gasp as a pink light came from within their grasped fingers and she tried to pull away from Setsuna. Her fingers escaped the light and Chibiusa watched as Setsuna opened her fingers to reveal a small golden key.

"Take it." Setsuna said. "If what you answered is true take it. But only if you are truly willing to try." Setsuna continued. "If you want to know how strong you can become." Chibiusa stared at the key and she reached out her hand towards it, but hesitated. "I cannot force you to take it. It must be of your own free will and desire. Do you wish to save your mother?" Chibiusa jerked her eyes upward to stare Setsuna directly in the eyes and then she looked to her side where Usagi lay almost lifeless. "Small Lady, you are the only one who can, and the strength to do so lies within you. You just have to be willing to find it." Setsuna explained holding the key out farther towards Chibiusa. "You have to find it, please." Setsuna begged. "Because if you do not take the key Usagi will not be the last to fall. In fact she is only the first." Chibiusa whipped her head back towards Setsuna with another gasp of surprise. "Small Lady, are you willing to travel through time... to save your mother?"


End file.
